Team Natsu!
by abbipie1
Summary: Hi there! This is my first fanfic! I was hoping to put it into crossover because more than one anime Is featured, but I can't. This story is about a group of mages (fairy tail), Chara wizards (Shugo chara), warriors (Sword art online) and ghouls (Tokyo ghoul). They are all made to join a team to protect the land of Carter. Hope you enjoy! BTW I'm only 13 :)
1. Chapter 1

Natsu awoke on a bright Saturday morning, he forced himself to sit up and look out the windows. He could see everyone running about outside, buying things from stores and chasing after children.

"I wonder..." Natsu said to himself, messing with his cherry blossom hair before getting out of bed and walking to the closet. He opened the door and got a slight surprise.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted. "Did you sleep in the closet again? "

"Sorry Natsu..." Happy's voice trailed off. Natsu could see he felt bad.

"Well, now's not the time to be worrying about that." Natsu chirped. "Do you remember what's happening today Happy?"

"Aye sir! We're going to the king of Carter's team selection 'cause your one of the strongest wizards in the country!" Happy answered, getting excited.

"We'd better get going then Happy" Natsu said, pulling his waist coat out of the closet and slipping his arms through the tiny sleeves. He already had his trousers on and slipped on his sandles. The scarf he'd received from Igneel never left his neck, but Natsu re - wrapped it around and made it look a neater.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu called to his flying cat who was hurriedly stashing a fish into his pouch.

"Coming Natsu!" Happy flew over and dropped next to Natsu. They both walked out of the small house and Natsu locked the door. They walked along the street quite slowly, but quick enough to make it on time.

"Hey Natsu?" Happy asked, looking up at the mage.

"Yeah?" Natsu replied looking curious.

"Do you think Lucy and Gray are gonna be there?" Happy asked, reminding Natsu of his two best friends.

"I'm pretty sure that they're gonna be there Happy" Natsu answered, to make Happy feel better. Even though deep down he wasn't sure if they would be there.

'Please be there you two." Natsu said to himself.

"Hey Natsu we made it!" Happy announced, jumping up in excitement.

Natsu stared up at doors. They had two large golden lions on the front that looked like they were stating at you.

"This is it Happy" Natsu said quietly.

'Please, please be there!' Natsu said to himself as he pushed the door open with a slight grunt. As he entered he saw a large red curtain hanging down from the high ceiling.

"Aah, Natsu" Natsu looked to where the voice came from to see the king standing in front of the curtain.

"Your majesty" Natsu said, kneeling down.

"Please stand" The king said. Natsu stood. "It seems you are the last one here" The king told Natsu.

'Great' thought Natsu 'I had to be last' He looked to the king who was smiling.

"No worries Natsu. It's more of a surprise for you." The king said, pointing to the red curtain.

"You are one of the 6 mages I invited to this team" Natsu looked surprised, 'Only 6?' Natsu asked himself.

"Send out the first mage!" The king shouted. Slowly, the curtain opened to reveal the first mage. And as soon as Natsu saw him, a huge grin spread across his face.

"Hey flame brain"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey flame brain." a very deep and masculine voice was heard.

"Gray..." Natsu wavered, trying to hide the tears of happiness he had.

"Haha, I knew you'd missed me." Gray chuckled.

"H... how do you know?" Natsu stuttered.

"Dude, you look like your gonna cry." Gray teased.

"Shut up!" Natsu shouted, as Gray walked over.

"Aww heck. I've missed you too." Gray admitted, giving Natsu a handshake.

"The next mage!" The king shouted, as the curtain closed.

"You haven't changed a bit in two years." Natsu laughed.

"Oh yeah, why?" Gray asked looking amused.

"Where's your shirt?" Natsu answered, laughing out loud.

"*Sigh* I knew you were gonna say that..." Gray said.

"The next mage will be coming now." The king announced.

Gray and Natsu stood next to each other, their eyes facing the curtain. Suddenly, the curtain opened to reveal a blonde haired mage with similar clothes (and teeth) to Natsu.

"Sting?" Natsu said, sounding suprised. The blonde wizard looked towards them and beamed a toothy smile, showing his fangs.

"Natsu, Gray." Sting greeted them kindly.

"Sting." Gray Said back. "Hey, where's Rouge?"

Sting looked down at the floor.

"Well, I don't actually know where he is." Sting admitted, still not looking Natsu and Gray in the eyes.

"Hey, if it's the strongest mages in Carter Rouges gotta be here." Natsu said encouragingly.

"Yeah..." Sting didn't seem convinced.

"The next mage!" They all looked at the curtain. Out stepped a black haired mage, his hair was actually drooping over his one eye, he looked very blank and didn't have much expression on his face.

"Rouge!" Sting shouted as he ran over and hugged Rouge.

"You didn't do that to me" Gray stated.

"Wanna know why?" Natsu asked.

"Lay it on me." Gray answered.

"Just watch." Natsu instructed.

Rouge looked uncomfortable as he pushed his way out of Sting's grasp.

"Yeah, yeah I missed you too. But stop hugging me." Rouge said.

Sting stopped.

"Why?" He asked looking confused.

"It's kinda gay." Rouge finished. Sting immediately went scarlet and started looking down at the floor again. Natsu and Gray burst out into laughter.

"Shu...shut up!" Sting shouted. "The next mage is coming out anyway"

"Dude, the only mage 'coming out' is you" Gray joked. Natsu couldn't hold it back anymore.

"AAAAHAAAAHAHAHA!" He practically died of laughter. " Oh man Gray" Natsu said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. "You crack me up."

"Bad choice of words Sting." Rouge said, being the only one who didn't laugh. Apart from Sting of course.

"The next mage!" This time another black haired wizard came out. Except this time his hair went past his shoulders.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted.

"Salamander!" Gajeel shouted back.

"People still call you that?" Gray asked.

"Not really, it's Dragon King now." Natsu joked.

Gajeel walked over to the other mages.

"Is Gray the only normal mage?" He asked.

"Yeah, he must be pretty weak then." Sting stated. Gray was getting agitated, Natsu could tell. But even Natsu knew that Gray wouldn't stand a chance against Sting.

"Gray, don't." Natsu warned him. Gray looked at him with piercing eyes.

"Why?!" Gray raised his voice. "Don't you remember what he did to me?"

Natsu thought back to the Grand magic games.

"Oi! King!" Sting shouted.

"How may I be of service." he answered.

"Seeing as we already know that Natsu is the strongest, what is the order of strength out of the other 4 of us?" Sting asked with a smile on his face.

"Well, it goes Gray, Gajeel, Rouge, and then finally you Sting." The King informed him. Sting was tensing up.

"That can't be right, I am a third generation Dragon Slayer! How can a puny ice mage beat me?"

"Now..." Natsu said quietly, but loud enough for Gray to hear.

"What?" Gray asked, not hearing him perfectly.

"You can punch him now. Gray, beat the shit out of him." Natsu said angrily.

"Happily" Gray agreed.

"Haha! Your actually going through with this?" Sting laughed.

"I never lose to the same opponent twice, you of all people should know that." Gray scowled.

Sting winced.

"Shut it Gray!" Sting shouted. "White Drive!" Sting's hair stood up on end and white dragon scales appeared on the sides of his face and arms.

"Take this! Sting shouted, shooting a beam of white light towards Gray.

"Ice Make Shield!" Gray stopped the light with a few hand movements.

"What the?" Sting said.

"Ice Make Cannon!" In seconds A huge cannon of ice was formed and the force of the ice rocket that was shot knocked Sting across the room.

"I win." Gray finished, looking in phased.

"Gray, when did you get so strong?" Natsu asked, astounded.

"Over the years I took down two dark magic groups." Gray said.

"Yeah so?" Natsu replied.

"Alone." Gray answered.

"Damn you Gray, I underestimated you." Sting admitted.

"Yeah, but imagine how powerful Natsu is if that's how powerful Gray is." Rouge suggested.

"It scares me just thinking about it." Gajeel said sarcastically. They all laughed as the curtain opened again. All Natsu saw was the blonde hair and keys and he already new who it was.

"Lucy..." Natsu whimpered as she smiled at him with a tear in her eye.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy..." Natsu's voice trailed off as soon as he laid eyes on the celestial spirit mage.

"Hey Natsu, it's been a while." She smiled softly. She walked towards the rest of the wizards.

"No offence Lucy, but I half expected Wendy to come out of the curtain." Gray said.

"Don't worry Gray. I'm as suprised as you, I thought it would be Laxus or Erza." Lucy told him, smiling. Gray blushed slightly.

"Seriously?" Sting asked, looking amused. "Lucy was the best they could find?"

"Sting, remember what happened the last time you underestimated someone. " Gajeel said while Gray shot him a glare.

"Lucy's actually more powerful than Gajeel." Natsu finally said something.

"How do you know that?" Lucy asked. Looking at Sting, who winked at her.

"King dude told me." Natsu casually stated.

"Natsu... You can't call him 'King dude' " Gray said.

"Why?"

"Cause he's the king." Rouge finished.

"Can I have your attention?" The King shouted. "The next group are warriors"

Everyone looked towards the curtain, it was opening slowly. After a while a black figure came out of the shadows. He had black hair, black eyes, a black cloak and a black sword on his back.

"Woah, who's that?" Natsu asked, staring at the cool looking warrior.

"The Black Swordsman" Gray told him. The guy dressed in black walked towards them.

"Uhh... Hey." He said.

"Hi! I'm Natsu. What's your name?" Natsu asked eagerly.

"Kirito" He replied.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, an Ice Make Demon Slayer."

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, a Celestial Spirit Wizard."

"Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer"

"Rouge Cheney, Shadow Dragon Slayer"

"Sting Eucliffe, White Dragon Slayer"

"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer"

"You already introduced yourself idiot!" Gray shouted.

"Yeah but I didn't tell him I was a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu bellowed back.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, The Black Swordsman. But just call me Kirito."

"Sure." Gajeel said.

"Next mage is coming shortly."

"So Kirito." said Gray, who seemed to know a lot about him. "What's your sword called?"

"The Elucidator." Kirito answered.

"Why do you name your sword?" Sting asked with a laugh.

"Why do you name your attacks?" Kirito replied, sticking with a serious face.

"How old are you anyway?" Gajeel asked.

"Uhh... 17." He replied, with a embarrassed look.

"eh? Only 17? You must be strong!" Natsu said in awe. While Kirito just looked a bit awkward in the conversation.

"Hey, the next mage is coming out!" She said trying to take some of the attention from Kirito.

Once again they all looked towards the curtain. Out came a beautiful ginger haired girl with a white cloak and a teal and silver rapier.

"Asuna..." Kirito said, as the young girl walked towards them. Sting being the one who seemed to notice her the most, approached her first.

"Why hello beautiful, and what might your name be?" He said, leaning in towards her face. In a flash, Kirito had moved towards Sting and put his sword against his neck.

"Her name's Asuna, and she's mine. Touch her and you won't be around for much longer." Kirito warned. Sting just moved back and looked around.

"Anyway, Hi I'm Asuna." She smiled sweetly.

The curtain opened again and a tall guy stepped out, he had hair a little lighter than Gray's and had a little cat flying around with him.

"Ikuto." He said, in a voice similar to Gray's.

"Remember me?" Gray said, making a face at him.

"Yeah, your my cousin right?" Ikuto said.

"Yep." Gray answered.

"Ikuto!" A girl with pink hair came running towards him.

"Amu!" He shouted, smiling at her. She had four little people flying next to her.

"Finally." The king spoke again. "The ghouls."

They all looked at each other.

"What?! There's no way I'm working with a ghoul!" Natsu shouted. A boy with black hair and one red and black eye walked over, in a flash his hair turned white. A girl with purple hair and to black and red eyes was by his side.

"Kaneki." He said.

"Touka." She told them.


End file.
